


Play (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Dean and Y/N teams up and pranks Sam.





	Play (Winchester x sister!reader)

As I was on my computer doing some research, Dean was drinking some beer on the couch watching TV. Over an hour of searching for a new hunting gig, I finally found one not far from here. 

‘Hey guys, I found something.’ I said as I scroll through the website. 

‘Sam is knocked out on the couch.’ I turned to Dean and our eyes met.

I grinned, ‘Let’s prank him.’ 

Dean smirked, ‘I love that idea. What should we do?’ 

‘I got an idea.’ I got off my seat as I approached the couch. Sam looked so adorable, sound asleep on the couch. ‘Can you go get my makeup bag from my room?’ 

His eyes widen, chucking as he went upstairs. ‘He’s so gonna hate you when he finds out, Y/N.’ 

‘Well, he shouldn’t have slept while I was doing work.’ I smiled as I kneeled next to Sam. As I ran my fingers through his hair, I had another perfect idea. With a huge smug on my face, I started braiding his hair.

Shortly after, Dean came back from my room. ‘This is going to be good.’ 

After 15 minutes of putting makeup all over Sam’s face, I was finally done with his little makeover. I called out my brother’s name, trying to hold in my laughter as he slowly woke up. 

‘Find anything?’ Sam asked as he sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He noticed black marks on his fingers. ‘What is that?’ 

Dean and I both shrugged as we hold in our laughter. Sam then ran his hand on his face and noticed he was wearing makeup. ‘Y/N, this was you wasn’t it?’ 

‘Surprise.’ I blurted as I fell on the floor and started laughing along with Dean. He rolled his eyes then walked towards the bathroom to wash his face. Dean quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

I was still laughing as Sam came back from the bathroom. ‘You think you’re so funny, Y/N.’ 

‘Oh, but I am.’ I giggled. ‘You should’ve seen the look on your face.’ 

‘These braids were a nice touch too, sis.’ He commented as he sat back down on the couch. 

‘I’m sorry, Sam. Here have some beer.’ Dean apologized as he handed Sam a drink. 

Sam smiled at his brother’s sweet gesture. ‘Thanks, Dean. At least someone here is nice.’ 

He chugged the beer then suddenly started coughing. 

I gasped then looked over at Dean, ‘Don’t let your guard down brother.’

‘Is that hot sauce?’ Sam questioned his brother as he continued to cough. 

‘Nice one.’ I grinned, giving Dean a high five. 

‘You guys are so evil.’


End file.
